Vampire Stalker 2
by live4fiction
Summary: What if her friends weren't there? What if Alexander was late? "I felt it all. His fangs sliding into my skin, losing all my blood, and worst of all, dying." I don't own Vampire Stalker or its characters, just the plot line.
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Stalker 2.0

Amy's P.O.V

I couldn't even scream. Vigo had me pinned up against a wall. It wasn't like anyone could save me anyway. Katie and Luisa couldn't come because they both had the flu and Alexander is back in his own world. "I can't wait to see the face of the great Alexander when he sees you dead," Vigo said as he thrust his head towards my neck. I felt it all. His fangs sliding into my skin, losing all my blood, and worst of all, dying.

Alexander's P.O.V

I had tracked Vigo to this school. "Oh dear God." This was the school Amy attends. I sprint into the gates and hear screams. I run until I find the room where all the screaming is coming from. People are running out. I thrust open the doors to find Vigo biting Amy. "Nooo!" I scream. I sprint over to them as she falls to the ground lifelessly. "Oh. I'm sorry. I killed your girlfriend didn't I?" He smiled maliciously, her blood dripping down his chin. My blood was boiling. "You are going to pay for that, " I say right before I plunge my stake into his heart. He looks up surprised as he turns to ash. (Sorry if this is stereotypical but this was all I could think of.)

I run over to Amy and pull her into my arms. No heartbeat, no anything. For once I let the tears fall freely. Vigo killed everyone I loved, my mom, my dad, my sister, my aunt, and Amy. Why her? She was so loving and because she loved me, she died. I was about to burst into sobs when I felt a teeny hand on my cheek. I look up to see Amy smiling. "I…But…How?" I stammer. "I don't have much time here on earth. But I want you to promise me one thing before I go," She says. I nod. "I would do anything for you, " I say through my tears. She whispers in my ear, "Be happy." Before she falls limp in my arms. That night I cry more than I have cried in a while. "I won't...I can't without you."


	2. AN

A/N

Ok, I was given a really good idea by midnight moon so there will be another chapter and possibly an ongoing story! So thanks midnight moon and I will try my best to make this story great!

The next chapter will be up in a couple of days so please look out for it.


	3. Chapter 2

Epilogue

?'s POV

I watch as my beloved fell to the ground in tears. He sobbed and cried out my name but I, not of the living world, could no longer comfort him. My body lied but a few feet away but I knew I couldn't go back if I tried.

Sighing, I float to were Alexander was, who at the time was screaming and holding my dead body like a lifeline. (Me: Ironic, isn't it?) I get onto my knees and watch, watch as he cried for me. I never thought he would come back to hold me, or even give me a look with those wild, passionate eyes.

Smiling now, I ghost a hand over his cheek, trying to get him to notice me. His face whips around, but seeing no one, or so he thinks, his once fiery eyes begin to water. Desperate to see him happy again, I took his face in my transparent hands and kissed his lips softly. His wet eyes began to widen. He knows I am here.

"A-amy?" He calls out, desperate to be heard. I rest my hand on his face. I look behind me while Alexander is stupefied for a moment, and see a warm light, calling for me. I know it is time to go. I once again take his face in my hands and whisper one last thing before getting up and fading into the light. I was no longer meant to be on earth.

Alexander's POV

Amazed, I stare ahead of me. She was here. She stayed with me, even after death. I gently place her cold body on the floor as I stand. I will always remember her, but I must keep moving. I bend down to grab Amy's body, and begin to walk away. I get outside and begin to run. I stop at a place I know not well, but am familiar with. A graveyard. I walk around for a moment before finding a perfect spot.

I place her down, and search for a shovel. Once I do I begin to dig. After a while, I have a 6-foot hole in front of me. I place Amy's body into it gently, and cover he with dirt. I know that I should have left her to be discovered; her family would have been able to give her a nice funeral, but I just felt like I had to do it.

I take a small stone I next to me, and begin to carve her name into it. Someone will find it. As I walk away, I think of what was said to me in my ear after she had died. _"Keep moving. Do it for me."_ I will. I promise, I will.


End file.
